Batman: Rise of the Bat
by TheDragoniteGamer
Summary: When Bruce Wayne's parents are killed one night, he becomes filled with hate and begins to vow revenge. Join Bruce on his journey through life as he grows up to become one of comics most idolized heroes; Batman.


It was the 26th of June. Late at night. Bruce Wayne and his family were leaving a theater after seeing _The Gray Ghost Strikes_, a movie based off of Bruce's favorite TV show. The family walked down the sidewalk.

"He lurks in the shadows, protecting the ones who can't protect themselves; the Gray Ghost!" Bruce proclaimed as he walked hand-in-hand with his father.

Thomas Wayne has been running for office as mayor of Gotham City. His running mate, Rupert Throne, was secretly a mob boss who worked undercover at night. Wayne was much more popular than Throne, which lead Throne to believe that he wouldn't be elected as mayor.

"_You want me to kill Thomas Wayne?" Joe Chill exclaimed, staring across the table at Rupert Throne._

"_Of course. How else will I become mayor of this city?"_

_Joe stood in silence, looking at his boss. "Exactly. Wayne is much more popular than I am. And he's one of the richest men in the entire town. He would get rid of people like you. He could probably beat the hell out of people like you." Throne smirked. "So I want you to kill him. And while you're at it, why don't you kill his wife, too? Then she won't be able to do anything."_

"_But what about her son?"_

"_Bruce?" Rupert snorted. "That kid is spoiled rotten. He wouldn't use the nearest payphone if his parents got killed."_

"_Why not?" Chill questioned._

"_Because it's dirty. And spoiled rich kids wouldn't dare touch dirty things out on the streets." Rupert started at Chill intensely. "If the job isn't done by the end of the week, than you're fired. And I'll have some other thug hunt you down and kill you. Are we clear?"_

"_Yes, sir." Chill said shakily, and left Rupert's office._

"Did you like the movie, son?" Thomas asked Bruce with a smile as they walked down the street.

"How couldn't I? That movie was amazing! Remember when he and Shark Tank got into that amazing fight on a rooftop?" Bruce put his fist in the air. "It was awesome!"

The Wayne's continued walking down the street, where Martha saw Crime Alley. Crime Alley was an alleyway that was also a shortcut to their home, Wayne Manor. However, it was also had very frequent robberies and murders committed in it. "Let's go down Crime Alley," Martha said to her family.

"Crime Alley?" Bruce hid behind his parents.

Thomas chuckled. "Don't worry son. The Gray Ghost is with us."

The Wayne family walked down into the alley, where they were cornered by Joe Chill.

"Give me the necklace," Chill growled, pointing his gun at Martha.

"It's alright, Bruce. Remember, the Gray Ghost is with us."

"Shut up!" Chill yelled, and pointed his gun at Martha's head. "Give me the necklace, lady!"

Martha threw it on the ground in horror.

Chill smirked. "Thanks, baby doll," he said smoothly, and shot her. Bruce stared in horror, ready to bolt down the street.

"Now, got any money for me, Mr. Wayne?" Chill smirked as he pointed the gun to Thomas.

"Run, Bruce!" Thomas shouted. "Remember what I told you!"

Bruce hesitated, not wanting to leave his father alone in the alley. "Run!" his father shouted again. Bruce nodded shakily, and ran off into the night. Once he was far enough away, Bruce walked slowly backed to Crime Alley, where he saw Chill and his father in a fist fight. Chill spotted Bruce in the corner of his eye, and smirked. "Say good-night to your daddy, Bruce," he laughed, and shot Thomas in the head.

"Dad!" Bruce screamed in horror. Chill shoved him down, and ran down the street. Bruce curled up into a little ball, staring at the dead bodies of his mother and father. His father's last words echoed through his ears.

_The Gray Ghost will always be with you…_

Bruce walked over to his dead parents, staring at them. Tears began rolling down the young boy's cheeks, and he fell to his knees, crying hysterically.

"Why me? Why now?" Bruce wailed. "I was so happy! Why would anyone do this to me?"

The police showed up soon after, attempting to comfort Bruce after the death of his parents. But only one thing would make Bruce move on from the murder of his parents, his family; vengeance.


End file.
